To The Normal World!
by Malica15
Summary: Sorry, but I just had to make another fanfic. When Mr. L mysteriously appears in the real world, the two siblings Ashley and Sam need to find a way to get him back home.
1. Chapter 1

**Great, another fanfic! I just always have ideas for another fanfic all the time, instead of having ideas for my others. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I hope I'll enjoy this too. Disclaimer: I do not own anything here except for my OCs, fanfic, and plot.**

"Wait mom, I'm still brushing my teeth here!" Ashley said. She was a girl with blonde curly hair and green eyes. She was wearing her pajamas and had barefeet. She was 15 years old.

"Well hurry now! I don't think Skip will calm down any moment now." Ashley's mother said. She has blue eyes and the same blonde hair as Ashley. She was on her pajamas like Ashley, but was wearing flip flops. Her hair was short and straight. Ashley finished up her teeth brushing and ran downstairs and to her mom. She then saw her dog, Spot chasing her cat, Aurora.

"Shhh, no! Stop it Spot! That's bad!" Ashley shouted, but Spot kept chasing her anyway. Aurora then ran to Ashley and scratched her legs, signaling that she wants to get carried. Ashley then carried her and stopped Spot from running.

"Shh! Don't do that again! Understand?" Ashley said. Spot then lowered his head and tucked his tail between his legs.

"Good boy." Ashley said as she struggled to pet Spot. By the way, if you were wondering, Spot is a Shih-Tzu whose fur color is white with brown markings and a brown spot on her right eye which gives him the name spot. Meanwhile, Aurora is an Aegean Cat whose fur color is orange and white.

"Thank you Ashley." Ashley's mother, Rose said.

"No problem mom, I'm just gonna sleep with Spot today." Ashley said.

"Just don't let him on your younger brother's bed; you know that he can sometimes be allergic to fur." Rose said.

"Alright, mom. Sam, where are you?" Ashley shouted.

"Nowhere!" Sam replied. Ashley sighed and went to their bedroom.

"Sam, save your game. We have to get some sleep; tomorrow's the 1st day of school." Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"Wait, I just have to defeat Mr. L!" Sam said, not looking at his sister. Ashley then walked near the Wii console and slowly put her finger near the power button.

"Don't you dare." Ashley turned the Wii off.

"Noooooo!"

"Too late." Ashley said with a smirk.

"I hate you." Sam said.

"Love you to baby brother!" Sam then walked out the room angrily. Ashley then walked out of the room as well.

"Spot! Come here Spot!" Ashley said, but there was no reply. Ashley sighed.

"It's like taking care of two brothers." She then went to the Living Room and saw Spot peeing on the carpet.

"Aww, Spot!" She then shooed Spot away and slowly picked up the carpet, making sure it didn't touch her. She went to her backyard and put it in the clothesline.

"I'll clean it tomorrow." Ashley said as she went inside. As she got inside, she saw Spot chasing Aurora again.

"Oh come on!" Ashley shouted. Sam then walked inside the room and saw her sister trying hardly to catch Spot. He then caught on to Aurora's tail and picked her up. He then got Spot's tail with his other hand.

"There, you can get him." Sam said. By the way, Sam had brown hair and blue eyes and was 11 years old. Ashley then took Spot and walked to her room. Sam then let Aurora go.

"Here you go," Sam said before sneezing. He then went to their bedroom. Sam then looked at the Wii and groaned.

"I almost, _almost _defeated him, but _no _you had to turn the Wii off." Sam said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's just a game." Ashley said as she finished writing her diary. Sam glared at her.

"Just a game? Just a game! That was one of the games with the best storyline Nintendo can think of! And you say it's just a game?" Sam said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now, tomorrow's the 1st day of school and I doubt mom will let any of us play anything." Ashley said. Sam groaned some more and crawled into their bed.

"Good night baby monster." Ashley said.

"Good night Ashzilla." Sam said as he slowly dozed off.

* * *

"Hey L, you missed a spot." Sapphire said with a smirk.

"Hey L, you missed a spot. Whatever." Mr. L said, rolling his eyes. Mr. L was cleaning the front of Castle Bleck after Brobot's 'little' incident with the gas tank. Sapphire was drinking lemonade as she was watching Mr. L clean.

"Hey look, it's getting dark. You better head inside Mr. L." Sapphire said. Mr. L then stopped cleaning and glared at her.

"Why don't _you_ just clean this up?" Mr. L said.

"If you say so." Sapphire said before cleaning up the mess with her water powers.

"Why didn't you help me before?" Mr. L asked.

"Because, the Count said that I can only help when you ask me to, I never thought you would." Sapphire said. Mr. L face-palmed.

"Anyway, we need to get inside now, so let's go!" Sapphire said, dragging Mr. L inside before he could even put his cap back on. When they got inside, Mr. L forcefully let go off Sapphire's hand and put his cap on.

"Good night L!" Sapphire exclaimed when he got upstairs.

"Good night." Mr. L mumbled. Sapphire then followed L upstairs and headed for her room.

**First chapter and nothing happened, but second chapter and I assure you something will happen. Anyway, I don't think I can update soon because my school is starting tomorrow, so just wait patiently for the next chapter and please leave a review to get this fanfic going. **


	2. Room Explosion

**Woohoo! I updated again! Thanks for all the lovely reviews gals and guys, really appreciated. Anyway, read and enjoy! This fanfic happened after She Came From Nowhere, so I'm gonna finish it soon. Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, and I mean anyone except Sapphire, Ashley, Rose, Spot, Sam, Aurora and other OCs.**

*Giant explosion time!*

"Woah!" Sapphire shouted while falling off her bed.

"What was that?" Sapphire said, she then heard a sound from the speakers.

_*Minions, please report to the meeting room immediately, exclaimed Count Ble- I mean Blumiere.*_

"Poor Count, he just never gets used to his name." Sapphire said. She went to the meeting room and for the first time ever, she was early.

"Good morning Sapphire, greeted Count Blumiere." Blumiere said.

"It's uh, morning?" Sapphire asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Why yes it is." The count said.

"Well, here's a little tip count, try to say that at least 5 times a day, maybe you'll get used to it then." Sapphire suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Your name count, your name." Sapphire explained. The count then realized and teleported to his stand. Sapphire used her water powers to go up to hers and everyone just appeared one by one…..except Mr. L.

"Uh count, where's Mr. L?" Mimi asked.

"Why, I don't know." The count said.

"C'mon guys, let's check it out!" Sapphire said as she used her water powers again. O'Chunks followed Sapphire while the others just teleported. (Injustice in so many ways.) When Sapphire and O'Chunks got there, she was just as shocked as the others.

"His room exploded?" Timpani said.

"Cool!" Mimi exclaimed. Sapphire shook her head.

"No, not cool! How did this happen?" Sapphire said, with a confused expression on her face.

"Well, Blumiere does shoot rays when he's asleep." Timpani said.

"No way! Why didn't we notice it?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, his rays are so quiet, you can't hear him. I was teleported to Boo Woods 2 times already, but nothing was burned. This couldn't have been Blumiere, his rays aren't that powerful." Timpani said.

"Oh no." Sapphire said.

* * *

Ashley was turning back and forth on their bed; it seems as if something else was on the bed. It was big, like a grown up, so it couldn't be Sam. She blinked her eyes open and screamed.

"Ahhhhhh!" Ashley screamed then did what her instincts told her to do, keep hitting the body until something else happens. But she failed to do that because Sam suddenly woke up on the other side of the bed and fell.

"Ow, Ashley why do you have to-"He noticed the person and screamed like Ashley, only a bit lower than her scream. He then grabbed a pillow too and they both nodded at each other and started hitting the body like crazy.

"Hey! Hey-ow! Ow! Stop it! #(&*%#)!" The person said. (Nah, he didn't swear, I just ran out of things for him to say.) Sam ran off to open the lights and never believed what he saw.

"Look Ashley! It's Mr. L! From my game!" Sam shouted. Ashley looked at him like he's crazy. Sam thought about it.

"Wait, its Mr. L from my game? Keep hitting him Ashley he's a bad guy!" Sam shouted. Ashley shrugged and continued hitting him.

"Wait-ow! I'm not bad any-ow! Will you stop that?" Mr. L took Ashley's pillow and continued talking.

"I am not bad anymore, I made up with the heroes and what not." Mr. L explained.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah?" Sam added.

"Look at Malica15's-ow! Stop that! Look at Malica15's fanfic, 'Return with A Little Twist." Mr. L explained. Ashley took Sam's laptop from under the bed and looked it up.

"Hey, I thought you said Mom confiscated that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she gave it to me." Ashley said, like it was obvious. After reading the fanfic she nodded.

"It may still be incomplete, but it does say there, you guys made up." Ashley said.

"Thank you! Now, *ahem* WHAT AM I DOING HERE?" Mr. L shouted. Sam and Ashley's door flew open and showed her mom.

"Kids, are you alright? I thought I heard someone yell!" Rose exclaimed.

"Nah, Sam just fell off the bed, that's all." Ashley said.

"Okay, well turn that laptop off and go back to bed." Rose said as she closed the lights and the door. Sam opened the lights again.

"You can come out now Mr. L!" Sam exclaimed. Mr. L went out of Sam and Ashley's closet.

"Who was that? You're mom?" Mr. L asked.

"Yup." Sam replied.

"Okay, to answer your question before, I do not know." Ashley said.

"Great, now I'm stuck here in uh, where am I?" Mr. L asked.

"We're in America!" Sam and Ashley exclaimed.

"Ameri-what?" Mr. L asked.

"America! The real world." Ashley said.

"Oh so I'm in the real world, nothing special, I've been in the Pokemon World before. So I doubt I won't fit in here." Mr. L said, examining his nails, even though he can't see it because of his gray gloves.

"Actually, you'll definitely not fit in here with those clothes! I mean, those are just out of style!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Can we worry about the clothes later? How are we supposed to hide a cartoon character?" Sam asked.

"How about if he sleeps under the bed?" Ashley said.

"No way!" Mr. L exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"You don't have a choice man, you have to go with it." Sam said. Mr. L sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." Mr. L groaned.

"Lucky for you I have a sleeping bag that's color black so you won't lose you dignity….much." Ashley said. Mr. L's eyes widened. He knows what girls mean by 'not losing dignity….much', it means that something bad was gonna happen. Well it was true because that black sleeping bacg had flowers and unicorns.

"Ugh!" Mr. L groaned.

"Goodnight Mr. L! See you in the morning!" Ashley said.

**Yeah, finally done! Sorry for the late update, it was just school and stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review to keep this story going, thanks!**


End file.
